A Christmas Kiss
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: It's Christmas time in Hogwarts and it seemed that Dumbledore decided to throw in some new decorations this year: charmed mistletoes. And guess who were found underneath one of them early one winter morning? HPSS Slash


**Summary:** It's Christmas time in Hogwarts and it seemed that Dumbledore decided to throw in some new decorations this year: charmed mistletoes. And guess who were found underneath one of them early one winter morning?

**  
Warnings:** Slash: HPSS ( - if you're not comfortable with this, turn back now. I will not be held responsible if I will somehow traumatize you or something. You have been warned!); Fluff; Draco x Hermione implications; Character OOC (maybe); Rated for language

**  
Disclaimie: **If I was that rich I would've owned them by now… lol... but I can't be considered rich… yet… (Note the yet… as if…)

**  
A/N: **Though I've read quite a number of HP fics, this is the first that I'm actually attempting to write so just correct me if there're any mistakes. It's just something short, simple and hopefully, not too overly sweet. Thank you and Merry Christmas! Enjoy!

Btw, special thanks to Evil Punk for pre-reading... lol

* * *

**A Christmas Kiss**

By: dream-eater-is-hungry

It was the holiday season yet again. A thick blanket of snow had draped itself over the castle grounds making Hogwarts seem like a winter palace. Inside, the usual decorations adorned the hallways spreading some holiday cheer. Well most of them are, while some posed more of a nuisance.

The ghosts that frequented the castle hallways have now taken to singing different Christmas carols. Unfortunately though, it wasn't exactly pleasant to the ears, if you know what I mean. And no one had the heart to tell them that they can use a few lessons. Well, maybe except Malfoy. ("Can you fucking stop with the screeching and shut up! A mudblood can do better than you!") It was Christmas after all.

But actually that's the lesser of it considering Dumbledore's new addition to the yearly tinsel. Looking at it, one would think the headmaster has a few nuts loose in his head. Harry wouldn't doubt it if he had. But so far, it had been amusing as it is brilliant.

"Charmed mistletoes…" Harry shook his head, amused, "how does he come up with these things?"

At first, everyone - or rather the girls got excited at these mistletoes, seeing it as an opportunity to kiss their long time crushes. Most of the guys were smart enough to stay away, and they thought, hey, if worse comes to worse, we can always just make a run for it. But after the witnessing his first mistletoe incident, all prospects of running away were found impossible.

It was about a few days before the students were scheduled to return home. Ron was doing some last minute packing so Harry accompanied Hermione to return a few books from the library. ("Fucking hell, 'Mione, you read all this in a week?" "Oh shut up!") But along the way, they bumped into Draco and his gang.

"Well, well, well, what've we got here? The mudblood, studying?" the Slytherin sneered, "I guess it can't be helped, being a mudblood and all. You haven't got the natural abilities of us, purebloods."

"No offense Draco but the mudblood jokes are getting old," Hermione remarked, although Harry can tell she was offended by this.

"Come on Harry. We're wasting our time talking to jerks like him."

But she found that she suddenly couldn't move from that spot.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I can't move my feet…" Hermione replied, struggling to walk.

"What's this?" Draco mocked, "You've forgotten how to walk as well? Come on, guys, what a loser."

However, it seemed that Draco suddenly fell in the same predicament as Hermione.

"What the hell?" Draco swore, trying to get his feet of the ground.

"Oooh! What fun! Now you've gotta kiss!" Peeves, who have just floated in, hooted in laughter.

"What are you talking about Peeves?" Harry demanded, but he got his answer soon enough.

"Harry, look…" Hermione whispered, pointing to the ceiling.

There, among the stone arches high above the hallway, hung pine-green mistletoe with a red and gold ribbon, tied neatly at its stem.

"Fuck…" Draco swore under his breath, also taking notice of the mistletoe.

Fuck was right. It seemed that these seemingly ordinary mistletoes were charmed. So that the couple found underneath wouldn't be able to move from that spot until they've shared a kiss.

As disgusting as it sounded to anyone else to have Hermione and Draco kiss, it wasn't that bad. Actually, ironic was more like it. Although it was amusing to see the kiss's aftermath: Hermione suddenly rambled about getting to the library, her face as bright as a tomato. And Draco, whose cheeks were flushed, mumbled about suddenly remembering that he forgot to pack something in the dormitory.

Harry chuckled. Despite the fact that he loathed Draco, he couldn't help it. It was hilarious to think that the day came when the Slytherin and his friend would let alone kiss each other. Yet there can barely be a moment when they don't meet and Draco would throw an insult at her.

"It was lucky that it wasn't me and Draco there…" Harry remarked, shaking his head at the idea, "or worse, Snape…"

The thought of it sounded absurd. Him and Snape, kissing? Not that he minded kissing the Potions master. He had, for quite a while now, found his professor quite attractive but Harry dismissed it as mere infatuation. I mean, he couldn't be gay, can he?

In his deep musings, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into the said professor until he did.

"I'm sorry professor. I was looking where I was going…" Harry apologized, hoping his professor wouldn't notice the sudden twinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Lost in thought, perhaps? If only you'd think that much in Potions class then maybe you'd actually pass," Snape sneered scathingly.

Harry bit his bottom lip to calm himself down. He knew he was at fault but Snape didn't need to rub it in, not to mention comment on his lack of aptitude for Potions. It was just mid morning and he didn't need any of this to dampen his day.

"What the…?" Snape exclaimed, something rather uncharacteristic of him.

Harry turned to his Potions professor and immediately, he had to laugh. Snape apparently was about to walk away but found that he was glued to that spot on the floor. And that only meant one thing…

"Professor…" Harry tried to suppress his chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Snape spat, irritation written across his face.

Harry need not look but simply pointed up. He already knew what was there even without checking.

Snape looked up then met his gaze, ready to explode, and then something clicked.

"You do realize, Mr. Potter that, seeing as we're the only two people here, you are the other victim of the Headmaster's mistletoe…" he smirked.

At this, Harry's smile fell. He tried lifting his foot of the ground only to find truth in Snape's words.

"Damn these mistletoes…" Harry swore. Now that he was on the receiving end of Dumbledore's idea of a joke, he didn't find it so amusing.

"Language, Mr. Potter," Snape warned, scowling.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice then…" the Gryffindor remarked.

At this, Snape raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think I'd agree to kiss you boy," the Potions master snapped.

"Well if you want to stay here during the entire holiday…," Harry shrugged.

'Not if I can help it…' the Potions Master thought, a smug grin making way unto his face.

With a swift fluid motion, he brought out his wand and aimed for the evergreen nuisance.

"Incendio," he muttered.

"That should take care of that damned thing…" he sneered, about to continue on his way but found his lower limbs still immobilized.

As luck would've had it, Dumbledore had anticipated such spells and apparently took some measures to safeguard his… new source of amusement.

"God damn it…" Snape cursed.

Harry had to suppress a grin. It amused him not only to see his professor worked up like this but also at the realization that Snape obviously didn't practice what he preached.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Snape snapped, irritated.

"N,Nothing, sir," Harry replied, biting back his lip from laughing all together.

Looking up, Snape seemed to consider his options, not that he really had any. He could kiss the boy and be done with it, losing his pride in the process; or keep it but stay glued here outside the Great Hall for two weeks or until Dumbledore would reverse the charm.

"Fine, let's get on with it before I change my mind," Snape barked, "but don't you dare breathe a word about this, boy."

Harry nodded. He didn't care to think what'll happen to him if he let this slip.

As for Snape, despite the feeling he had that he'd regret this later on, he just took Harry's word for it.

And besides, Snape thought, I don't think the brat would like the whole school, especially that Ravenclaw girl _1_ to know about him kissing person, much more another man.

It was simple and to anyone watching, it may have even looked sweet. Closing his eyes, Harry stood on tiptoes _2_ to even out their height difference and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders for support. He leaned closer and felt their lips brush lightly against each other, vaguely registering his professor's musky scent.

Leaning back down, he opened his eyes and let his arms fall onto his sides. He suddenly found that heat had risen up to his cheeks and himself unable to meet his professor's gaze.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them. Then, Harry decided to speak up.

"Um… I'm going to breakfast now…" he stammered, pointing to the entrance of the Great Hall behind him.

"Uh yes…" Snape stuttered, slightly flushed. He withdrew his hands that had somehow found its way to Harry's waist.

Harry turned his heel and started to walk away. With his back to his professor, Harry brought his fingers to his lips and smiled.

He figured, those mistletoes weren't so bad after all.

A few feet away, Severus Snape was thinking along the very same lines.

_  
-end._

_  
1_ Kinda obvious already…

_  
2_ You don't actually move from the spot you're standing on if you're on tip toes.

**  
A/N:** I don't know if that the fic turned out okay… lol. I hope it did… I can't really say this is the best I can do without being too overly descriptive or heavy. Nonetheless, criticism, flames, reviews or whatever will be highly appreciated… thanks! Merry Christmas again!

-Just added a short scene just to make everything clear… I hope you guys still enjoy it though.


End file.
